


Untouchable

by broken_sunshine



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-04 02:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11545455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: A six word memoir for Leo Valdez.





	Untouchable

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own HOO or the characters.

Not even death can touch me.


End file.
